Um Cara Chamado Charlie VIII
by Eliziane
Summary: Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Negociar para conseguir sobreviver. Esta é a meta do Caçador de Recompensas. O resto não importa.


**Título:** Um Cara Chamado Charlie

**Disclaimer: **Os personagens pertencem à Cris Carter 1013 – FOX. B.Josephson & H. Hanson.

**Sinopse:** Crossover entre as Séries Bones e Arquivos X. Negociar para conseguir sobreviver. Esta é a meta do Caçador de Recompensas. O resto não importa.

**Mt. Vernon, Alexandria**

**Washignton, DC.**

O som distante de um helicóptero chegando, quebrou o silêncio aterrador em que Brennan se encontrava.

Parecia que ela havia dormido ou algo assim. Abriu os olhos e tentou respirar, mas a água entrou pelo seu nariz, obrigando-a a levantar a cabeça. O movimento brusco fez com que mais água entrasse no barco, uma vez que o assoalho estava totalmente tomado.

Ela agora não sentia mais calor, nem dor. Seu corpo parecia anestesiado, as mãos para trás estavam ausentes, os ombros dormentes e todo o resto parecia não fazer mais parte dela.

Alguma coisa colidiu de encontro à pequena embarcação. Ela evitou um grito de medo, sem saber ao certo o que poderia ser. Outra pancada mais forte aumentou a fresta na lateral, então ela sentiu alguma coisa firme espetando sua costela do lado direito.

-Oh, meu Deus!

Rezando para que não fosse um dos crocodilos, Brennan respirou fundo e mergulhou a cabeça até o último fio de cabelo.

Bolhas de ar saíram misturadas com uma exclamação de alívio quando ela constatou que era apenas um tronco de árvore trazido pela correnteza.

O fluxo de água era mais intenso à medida que o tempo transcorria solto. Aquele galho volumoso encontrou dificuldade em escoar e agora empurrava o pequeno barco para o meio do rio.

Pior de tudo, era saber que a água estava aumentando o peso dentro dele e que em mais alguns minutos tudo acabaria.

Sem fôlego, Brennan levantou a cabeça de novo tentando apoiá-la no assento. O esforço pareceu consumir todas as suas energias. Ela não conseguia pensar em mais nada. Achava até que estava ouvindo coisas.

Aquele som de helicóptero não poderia ser real. Tudo fazia parte de sua imaginação fértil. Estava há tempo demais mergulhada no silêncio de si mesma, apenas ouvindo o coachar dos sapos e o cricrilar dos grilos nas margens.

-... Socorro... – sussurrou com a água chegando-lhe ao nariz – Alguém...! Oh, Deus... me ajude!...

Ela prendeu o último fôlego e deixou a cabeça afundar. Fechou os olhos por alguns segundos esperando o seu fim.

Como que num balé, seu corpo flutuou. Ela pôde sentir-se separando do assoalho do pequeno barco. Mesmo assim, a água a convidou suavemente para o fundo. Abriu os olhos, vagou-os em torno na penumbra. Conseguiu ver uma fresta de luz e alguma coisa enorme se movendo em sua direção.

"Meu Deus!" Ela pensou separando os lábios na expectativa. Aquele era o maior crocodilo que já viu em toda sua vida. "Adeus, Brennan. É realmente o seu fim."

Ignorando os avisos de que haveriam muitos crocodilos à solta pela margem do rio, Booth se lançou na caçada ao barco que poderia estar escondido nos arbustos mais altos.

Com ele, pelo menos três dúzias de agentes procuravam por terra, e dois helicópteros varriam a área num raio de cinquenta quilômetros, até os limites com o Pentágono.

A todo instante chegavam mensagens no seu rádio de bolso. Coordenadas, conversas aleatórias, homens se comunicando, fechando o círculo até um ponto em comum.

De repente os cães farejadores deram o alerta. Alguém gritou mais alto chamando. Era um agente usando um binóculo que vira algo no meio do rio.

Não estava muito claro o que era. Um tipo de lona boiando e nada mais. A correnteza era bastante forte naquele trecho.

-Tragam o bote inflável, Rápido!

-Achamos algo!

-Fiquem em alerta!

Booth usava um par de botas cano alto, colete do FBI. Estava munido de arma e walk talk. Assim que os homens trouxeram o bote a motor, ele foi um dos que se mobilizou para ver de perto o que era aquilo flutuando com dificuldade na correnteza.

A expectativa era grande. Na proa, dois homens se posicionaram empunhando potentes rifles de mira. O terceiro guiava o bote enquanto ele se pendurava na lateral esperando para agir.

A silhueta escura atacando o bote pelo lado direito à princípio pareceu ser um crocodilo, mas logo deu para ver que era um tronco de árvore gigante. Mesmo assim, os homens permaneceram de rifles em punho.

Booth apanhou a lanterna para erguer a lona, e neste instante, a água tragou o pequeno bote para o fundo.

-Oh, Deus... me ajude!...

-Temp? – ele ouviu o sussurro quase fatídico – Temperance!

-Tem alguém ali! – um dos homens exclamou relaxando o rifle para ver o bote afundando.

Booth não pensou duas vezes ao largar tudo o que tinha em mãos, menos a lanterna com a qual mergulhou.

Considerava-se um exímio nadador, por isso não teve receio em mergulhar atrás do bote.

Ele sabia que cada segundo era crucial. Foi descendo o mais depressa que pôde até que alcançou o bote no fundo do rio.

Sob a lona, o corpo de Brennan flutuava imeso em uma serenidade gélida. A lanterna vagou por ela ligeiramente. Seus cabelos soltos e macios envolviam-lhe o rosto lindo, fazendo-a parecer uma ninfa das águas, solta naquela paz inquietante.

Cada movimento dele parecia custar-lhe preciosos segundos. Booth segurou seu braço e a trouxe para si. As mãos grandes dele a atraíram para junto do corpo firme, conduzindo-a de volta à superfície, em direção à vida que se esvaía com a força da correnteza.

Ele nadou como um albatroz. Indiferente ao perigo que os rondava, viu a luz do dia surgir como um raio de esperança e então, três pares de mãos ajudaram-no a levar sua preciosa carga à bordo.

Os pés e mãos atados foram rapidamente libertados para que se pudesse agir em torno dela.

-Rápido... – ele implorou procurando subir também.

Os homens da proa ajudaram-no em seguida.

Ofegante, Booth se lançou ao lado de Brennan e a pegou pelas faces pálidas. Olhou para ela como se pudesse naquele olhar demonstrar tudo o que estava sentindo e sem a menor cautela, moldou a boca na sua numa tentativa desesperada de lhe devolver o ar.

O bote cortou o rio rapidamente na direção da margem onde uma equipe de paramedicos aguardava.

O socorro foi imediato. Muitas mãos queriam ajudar. Havia uma maca para transporte manual onde ela foi apoiada. O oxigênio veio aos seus pulmões seguido de massagens cardíacas.

Booth, ajoelhado ao lado, segurava sua mão torcendo para que tudo desse certo.

-Parada cárdio-respiratória... – concluiu um dos paramédicos – Disfibrilador.

-Não..! – ele gemeu aflito – Temp... Volte!

-Afastem-se!...

O corpo dela sacudiu sobre a maca de fibra. Uma, duas, três tentativas. Tudo ao redor silenciou enquanto os homens monitoravam as reações cardíacas.

Quando nada mais parecia restar a fazer, ela moveu lentamente a cabeça e gemeu alguma coisa incompreensível.

-Ela voltou! – ouviu-se a exclamação de alívio.

-Graças a Deus!

**Rota 495, Annandale**

**Wakefield Park**

O sol estava se pondo. Havia sido um dia bastante quente para o outono. A aridez desértica das paragens onde o Sedan prateado trafegava, parecia infindável.

Pelo retrovisor, Fox Mulder viu a expressão impassível do seu colega de viagem, confortavelmente sentado no banco de trás.

Faziam quase quatro horas que viajavam, e ele não tinha sequer dado uma palavra.

Observando a serenidade irritante dele, Mulder considerou o grau de perigo que ele representava. Praticamente nenhum, por sinal. O homem deixara-se algemar dócil como um cordeiro. Aceitava pacificamente seu destino desde que fora capturado pelo FBI no dia anterior.

-E aí, Charlie... Está gostando da viagem?

A maneira sarcástica de Mulder falar, o fez suspirar retribuindo seu olhar no espelho.

-Gostaria de um cigarro. – foi tudo o que ele disse.

-Eu não fumo, amigo. Não mais.

-Que pena.

Nenhum dos dois falou coisa alguma depois disso. Mulder voltou a se concentrar na rota e ele voltou a olhar a paisagem, completamente indiferente ao calor e à poeira.

Estavam quase chegando. Um pouco mais e eles estariam no lugar marcado pelo Caçador de Recompensas.

Mulder não conseguia deixar de pensar em Scully. Em tudo o que ela estava forçosamente passando nas mãos daquele homem.

Condenou-se por não ter adivinhado que aquilo aconteceria. No fundo, sabia que ele agiria dessa maneira, tomando-lhe algo valioso para usar como troca. Deveria ter prestado mais antenção nela. Deveria tê-la protegido melhor.

Gradativamente a aridez foi diminuindo. Uma vegetação cada vez menos seca foi aparecendo em meio ao calor. Árvores sem folhas, com aparência de mortas e arbustos cobertos de areia, denunciavam que aquele era o lugar.

Estavam chegando ao parque Wakefield. Uma estrada bifurcava em dois sentidos; para cima e para baixo. O lado de cima era ainda mais seco, com uma pastagem rala diversificada por pedras e postes que conduziam energia elétrica para Faifax, a próxima cidade.

Seguindo a indicação do Caçador, Mulder pegou a estrada de baixo que era menos árida. De uma lado, um paredão rochoso e do outro, um abismo verde sem fim.

A velocidade teve que ser reduzida já próximo de uma curva, então ele viu que um Buick azul, quatro portas, estava atravessado no caminho.

Mantendo uma distância segura, Mulder parou, desligando o motor. Do outro carro ninguém se moveu. Estava vazio aparentemente.

O Caçador surgiu como que do nada, depois que a poeira baixou. Ele mantinha Scully consigo o tempo inteiro.

Mesmo de longe, seu olhar era aterrador. Mulder engoliu em seco vendo o quanto ele parecia debilitado. Cambaleava, oscilando no limite de suas forças. Scully lutava para não ir ao chão junto com ele.

-Bem na hora, agente Mulder.

-Mulder...!

Ela procurava controlar a aflição. Estava também no seu limite depois de um dia desgastante, mas agora que via Mulder, teve certeza de que tudo acabaria bem.

-Eu trouxe o que você quer. Agora deixe-a livre!

-Primeiro você, agente Mulder.

Houve um momento de hesitação. Mulder pretendia negociar mais, ver se de alguma forma conseguiria salvar o híbrido que estava consigo, mas o Caçador parecia nervoso.

-Agora, vamos!

Voluntariamente Charlie saiu de dentro do carro. Mulder se adiantou pegando-o pelo braço e ele meneou a cabeça sem esperanças.

Relutante, Mulder abriu o paletó, pegou o estojo de acrílico com as vacinas e deu para ele.

-Lamento...

O homem apanhou o estojo de sua mão. Ergueu a cabeça enquanto andava na direção do Caçador.

Scully sentia os músculos dele retesados. Estava com as costas coladas no abdômen firme dele, por isso percebia todas as suas reações.

Pareceu durar uma eternidade até que o híbrido chegou diante deles. Foi apanhado bruscamente pelo pescoço e arrastado para o carro. Neste mesmo instante, Scully correu o mais depressa que pôde na direção de Mulder.

-Mulder...!

-Está bem, Scully? – perguntou amparando-a muito preocupado.

Ela fez que sim, passando para a sua direita. Unstintivamente ele a colocou atrás de sí, demonstrando com gestos, que estava segura.

-Mulder, não...!

A mão de Scully pegou no seu braço quando ele fez menção de ir na direção do Caçador.

-Tenho que fazer alguma coisa...

-Não podemos fazer mais nada. Acabou!

Ele tentou de novo dar uma passo adiante, mas Scully o segurava pela manga do paletó.

-Por favor, Mulder...

O apelo dela soou rouco, bastante íntimo. Daquele jeito que ele não resistia. Perdendo a urgência, Mulder mergulhou no azul dos seus olhos só agora notando o quanto ela estava castigada.

Seu desejo era poder carregá-la nos braços de volta para Washington e lhe dar tudo de que precisava. Scully pareceu entender seu apelo, porque escorregou a mão do braço dele até alcançar seus dedos fortes e lhe sorriu meio que chorosa.

Adiante, o Caçador colocou o híbrido de joelhos no chão e inseriu um tipo grande de agulha em sua nuca. Foi o mesmo que matá-lo. O híbrido gemeu abafado, depois caiu por terra e seu corpo exalou aquele gás mortífero que o fez derreter até os ossos.

Impotente, Mulder puxou a cabeça de Scully para o peito enaquanto assitia tudo. A sensação agora não era mais de medo e nem de urgência, mas de grande derrota.

Continua.


End file.
